À fleur d'eau
by Selina C
Summary: Petit être de fragilité, elle porte pourtant le monde au creux de chacune de ses cellules. Perdue, esseulée ; longtemps elle a erré. Mais, aujourd'hui, d'un manque de confiance exacerbé se mue un nouveau souffle. Un pouvoir inédit qui s'élève en plein jour. N'osez jamais vous attaquer à l'un des Quatre Éléments : c'est tout l'Univers qui pourrait bien vous répondre.


**Titre : À fleur d'eau**

**Rating : Général**

**Genre : Amitié - Tragédie**

**Crédits : L'univers de Fairy Tail ainsi que les personnages évoqués ici appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Ceci est une histoire de FICTION : toutes ressemblances avec des personnes, des faits réels ou une autre œuvre (de quelque nature qu'elle soit) sont purement fortuites.**

* * *

**NDA : Salutations à tous et toutes, canards fairy tailiens ! Me voilà de retour sur le fandom pour un projet (de fin) d'été radicalement différent que celui prévu à la base. En effet, à la place d'un récit introspectif de philosophie de comptoir sur deux persos que j'aime plutôt bien, voici... un texte purement descriptif sur un prota avec qui je possède très peu d'affinité. Nique la logique, mother fxcker. Mais ne vous méprenez pas : j'ai énormément bossé sur ce court OS. Cela faisait quelques mois que l'idée me trotte dans la tête, mais elle ne concernait que le contenu. Le principe me plaisait beaucoup sauf que je ne savais pas avec quelle trame servir ça. Pour la métaphore, disons que j'avais les meubles mais pas la maison où les mettre, v'voyez ? Du coup, j'ai décidé d'attendre que les scans continuent de progresser afin de voir si l'histoire originale n'allait pas me donner elle-même le scénario de ma fic. Ce qu'elle a fait, d'ailleurs. Le problème est que j'ai un peu _trop_ attendu. En conséquence, attention à vous, ce qui suit est incohérent avec la véritable intrigue. D'autre part, il faut que vous ayez lu au moins jusqu'au chapitre 393 sinon vous n'allez rien piger, cet OS étant une sorte d'alternative au chap 394 (dur de passer derrière un chapitre si adulé par les fans, n'est-ce pas ?). Je ne prends pas en compte les chapitres d'après.**

**Cette histoire est supposée être visuelle (c'est là que je regrette de dessiner comme une patate en fin de vie), donc si quoi que ce soit vous échappe, n'hésitez pas à me souffler dans les bronches. De plus, si vous avez des conseils et/ou des avis qui puisse m'aider à perfectionner ma description, n'ayant aucune pitié à me remettre dans le droit chemin. J'ai travaillé vraiment très fort, j'espère alors que la lecture vous sera douce.**

* * *

Quel est donc cette dissonance qu'elle perçoit au loin ? C'est son Espoir qui s'apitoie tout bas et la supplie. Qui s'éclipse sous ses mirettes ébahies. Rien ne sert d'appeler, d'implorer : c'est trop tard. Il est parti. Envolée sa belle Chance. Balayée sa jolie Résolution. Lapidée sa douce Croyance. Tout. Tout est détruit, broyé comme ses os à l'intérieur de la dépouille. Atrophié comme son cœur contre la cage thoracique. Étiolé comme sa raison envenimée de pensées néfastes. Liquéfié. Comme elle. Le globe frémit dans l'orbite pendant que les chevilles grelottent d'épouvante. L'oxygène péniblement inhalé rend le palais pâteux et la gorge irritée. L'apesanteur de cette drôle de guilde flottante l'étourdie. Sa réluctance défaille.

Le glas sonne, la satisfaction de l'ennemi détone.

Malgré ses cinq sens en pelote, il lui semble distinguer la respiration saccadée de ses alliés, éreintés également. Étendue sur le dos, Lucy paraît inconsciente. Près d'elle, Natsu montre les crocs en feulant de frustration. Devant lui, Gajeel fronce ses traits cloutés, le rachis arqué par l'épuisement. Les articulations souffrent, l'énergie s'évapore de la même manière que la transpiration suinte sur l'épiderme. Seulement, les deux guerriers ignorent leur mal croissant. S'ils ne flanchent pas, alors elle non plus. Cette obstination naïve fait jubiler sous cape leurs opposants. Quel spectacle déplorable. Leur acharnement est insensé. Leur détermination, erronée.

« Abandonnez. La victoire nous appartient. »

Le timbre laconique de Ki-Su scelle leur destin par une affirmation qu'il juge irréfutable. Afin d'appuyer ses propos, une onde de choc frappe de plein fouet les combattants de Fairy Tail finissant de les envoyer à dache. Les deux chasseurs de dragon s'effondrent. Ils ne bougent plus. Elle, une douleur atroce lancine son estomac et coupe son souffle. Elle suffoque. Tousse pour évacuer la poussière qui l'asphyxie. Les dalles explosées égratignent ses genoux engourdis, les plaies tachent de rouge la surface rugueuse du parterre carrelé. Toute vigueur la quitte petit à petit. Ses pupilles affolées cherchent ses partenaires parmi les nombreux gravats : le mage de feu – maintenant inerte – s'est interposé entre l'attaque et la constellationniste évanouie tandis que l'homme d'acier lutte contre lui-même lors d'un râle étranglé. Ils ne se relèvent pas. Pourquoi ils ne relèvent pas ? Eux qui présentent d'ordinaire une motivation sans fêlure ont cessé de remuer. Dans ce cas… si ces deux têtes brûlées et butées tombent, cela signifie-t-il leur fin à tous ? Non. Elle n'autorisera jamais cela. Son cerveau ordonne immédiatement à ses pieds qu'ils la portent derechef. Sa volonté leur impose de la maintenir debout. Ses épaules restent accablées, néanmoins une lueur de défi s'embrase à travers son regard harassé. Ceci inspire une moue hautaine à l'un des membres de Tartaros, ainsi qu'une autre réplique au moine sombre.

« Tu veux te rebeller, petite sotte ? Si tu le fais, tous ceux que tu aimes mourront. »

À ces mots, le nécromancien s'entoure aussitôt d'une aura étrange, mélasse opaque qui se meut à la façon d'une multitude de tentacules noirâtres. Sur ses gardes, l'insolente s'apprête à riposter, cependant ses réflexes se révèlent beaucoup trop lents. Aucune molécule d'H₂O n'a le temps de surgir qu'un bras ectoplasmique lacère déjà les poignets de cette demoiselle fagotée pareil à l'orage.

« Et ce sera toi qui les tueras. Tu les tueras tous. »

Sa nuque vacille dans un spasme d'horreur. Que dit-il ? Elle ? Les tuer tous ? Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle refuse de les faire souffrir. Elle refuse ! Pas eux ! Tout, sauf eux… À cette idée, la rétine picote. Une bile acide remonte le long de l'œsophage, en corrode la paroi étroite. L'appareil cardiaque alerté, le pouls pulse à toute allure et le système circulatoire brasse l'adrénaline. L'hormone stimule d'autant plus ses viscères triturées par le stress que l'emprise spectrale s'intensifie toujours davantage sur sa chair laiteuse, dorénavant érubescente. Les liens anthracite mutilent ses coudes puis ligotent ses hanches. Enfin, iceux oppriment le cou de la captive avant de l'obliger à se prosterner. Toutefois, l'intégralité de ses muscles se contracte pour résister à la contrainte. Non. Elle ne veut pas abdiquer. Elle n'abdiquera pas. Jamais. Sa figure en porcelaine reste dissimulée par sa cascade céruléenne ondulée, derrière laquelle se devine le crissement aigu de ses dents qui grincent d'agacement. Le manipulateur des ombres ne réagit guère. Il observe simplement l'œuvre de ses ténèbres s'accomplir et affaiblir leur victime.

« Ta ténacité est honorable… mais inutile. Accepte-le : votre ère se termine, celle des démons commencent. Une ère dont Zeleph sera le roi incontesté. »

Elle l'écoute sans geindre. Hors de question de gémir son tourment : cela ferait trop plaisir à ces salauds. Elle mord sa lippe inférieure puis endure en silence. Parfois, un couinement plaintif lui échappe à son insu. Cette présence insidieuse sur sa peau est une torture. Cette dernière infiltre progressivement ses pores dilatés, une impression de touffeur l'envahit. Ébranle sa lucidité. Elle continue de batailler, bien qu'elle plie sous ce faix qui pèse un poids intolérable contre son échine disloquée. Cette vision de son otage complètement désemparée divertit le marionnettiste – même si rien ne transparaît – qui s'imagine d'ores et déjà aux commandes de son prochain pantin maléfique. Sa chose. La future poupée convulse de manière frénétique, son tempérament coriace invétéré l'encourageant à ne pas abandonner. Ce qui n'est aucunement du goût de Torafusa. Le jeu sordide de son collègue s'éternise ; cette gamine leur fait perdre leur temps. Si cela laisse Tempesta parfaitement indifférent, la lassitude gagne la grosse bête écailleuse. Celle-ci s'avance en grondant.

« Allez, assez poireauté ! Butons-la tout de suite, et les autres aussi ! »

L'étrange hybride se précipice avec un manque d'élégance flagrant, prêt à occire la martyre. Du moins, essaye-t-il avant que des ongles acérés ne harponnent en plein élan son mollet cuirassé. Le transpercent un peu, probablement. Plus bas, des mèches charbonneuses encadrent un rictus aiguisé.

« Où tu vas, mon gars ? On n'a pas terminé. »

L'intéressé sonde le reptile de fer, exaspéré. Merde, il a failli l'oublier, lui. Même étalé de la sorte sur le pavé, ce type ne lâche rien. D'un mouvement brusque, le mutant repousse l'effronté cramponné à sa patte. Un grognement patibulaire retentit : débuter le carnage par ce pitoyable parasite ne le dérange nullement. Au contraire. La vermine se restreint en un ridicule menu fretin face à sa grandeur. Hostiles, les phalanges craquent. Pernicieux, le talon surplombe la proie afin d'en pulvériser le crâne. Blessé aux côtes et en nette position d'infériorité, l'importun prépare la défensive en transformant sa propre carcasse en solide bouclier. Le lézard à tête de chauve-souris se délecte : il va annihiler ce sale nuisible. Du moins, essaye-t-il… une fois encore. Alors qu'il visualise déjà son rival réduit en charpies, tabassé à mort sous ses coups, un projectile non identifié le percute soudain. Une torpille inattendue qui réussit à érafler sa carapace blindée. L'impact est tel que des éclaboussures de la bombe aqueuse atteignent aussi les biceps nus du gaillard démuni, toujours penaud sur son coccyx. Au contact des plusieurs projections inopinées contre son hâle, il ne peut refouler un hoquet de surprise.

_Aïe. Bouillant._

Même s'il reconnait là l'intervention de son acolyte bleuâtre, un détail le déconcerte : plutôt que translucides, les traces déposées sont ternes. Celles-ci se dissolvent dans une petite fumée octroyant une désagréable sensation urticante. Toutes les attentions s'orientent vers l'origine de cette fureur subite. La malédiction du sorcier gonflent les veines du visage courroucé, y dessinant une arabesque foncée, curviligne et irrégulière ; peinture grotesque gribouillée sur les pommettes enflées de rage. Les tempes palpitent, les artères battent à la façon de tambours de guerre. Une vapeur tiède emmitoufle l'âme impatientée. La dernière goutte vient de choir, le vase déborde. Un cri tonitruant déchire la voûte. Discordance stridente. Subséquemment, une nuée ardente se propage suite à une explosion circulaire, trempant les alentours d'une pellicule cristalline et brûlant les individus proches, amis comme ennemis.

L'énervée darde les corps mouillés d'une œillade aigrie. Soustraite à la magie noire grâce à son écume effervescente, quelques lianes fantomatiques restent malgré tout accrochées à son anatomie esquintée. L'encrier de ses lentilles d'eau se rembrunit : qui sont ces rats répugnants ? De vulgaires _inventions_. Les monstres d'un autre monstre. Leur soi-disant règne n'est que chimère. Ce sera elle qui les stoppera. Elle les stoppera tous. Simultanément à sa colère qui s'accroît, quelque chose éclot à l'intérieur d'elle. Une nouvelle essence qui coule au sein de tout son organisme. Une perception indescriptible qui fait frissonner ses boyaux. Puisant dans ces ressources inédites, la pression secoue l'atmosphère et poursuit de désagréger l'île d'Hadès, déjà bien émiettée. Dépassé par les évènements, la Porte Démoniaque de l'Obscurité s'offusque.

« Mais t'es qui, putain !

- Celle qui _créer_. »

Oui, de l'élixir vital, elle en est la maîtresse suprême. Il compose les enveloppes charnelles hideuses de ces enfoirés à presque soixante pour cent. Ce qu'elle donne, elle peut le reprendre. À la quantité qu'elle désire. Aujourd'hui, elle réclame ce droit. Elle réclame à ce que le sang de la terre – pourtant à des kilomètres sous elle – le lui revienne. Son pouvoir d'attraction fore ainsi jusqu'au fin fond des nappes phréatiques, bassins nichés au creux du flan souterrain renfermant la précieuse sève d'opaline. Le flux se dépêche à travers les galeries puis déborde, tant et si bien que la femme pluie provoque le tremblement intense de la totalité du décor. L'horizon flagelle mollement puis se brouille, devient abstrait. Le cube volant tangue tel un bateau à la dérive sous les humeurs ravageuses de la mère des océans. Puisqu'elle aspire à ramener ses flots à son niveau, cette action requiert de sa part un effort encore jamais effectué auparavant. Cependant, à force d'insister, les sols craquèlent. Ses jointures aussi. Les sillons se dispersent le long du terrain avant que celui-ci ne cède définitivement. À l'exemple de ses vertèbres.

Et tout s'accélère.

De larges geysers – tantôt boueux, tantôt ivoirins – émergent en masse à proximité de la plate-forme en lévitation lors d'un bruit assourdissant, similaire à un fracas de tempête. Dès ce moment, la surélévation ne les protège plus. D'épais nuages dissimulent la surface éthérée de l'immensité céleste, les jets semblant la percer à certains endroits grâce à leur taille vertigineuse. L'envergure de cette invocation demeure colossale. Apparition aux dimensions fabuleuses, tours babyloniennes constituant les barreaux livides d'une prison gigantesque. Au centre d'icelle, sa geôlière plante le nez au ciel, les tendons saillants, les paumes pointées sur le berceau turquoise caché par la brume. Des murmures inaudibles glissent sur ses lèvres, ces dernières gercées à cause des rafales faisant vibrer l'environnement instable. La voilà au beau milieu de son élément qui soumet provisoirement les trois autres de par sa prépondérance. Et ce n'est là que le début. Les adversaires de ses compagnons seront ses adversaires. Ses adversaires seront ceux de la planète entière.

Ne jamais réveiller l'eau qui dort.

Doucettement, les piliers diluviens oscillent, se déforment puis fusionnent, dressant une façade tourbillonnante unifiée. Contemplé de l'extérieur, l'intempérie artificielle de la reine nébuleuse laisse voir un énorme cyclone immobile, tournoyant sur place en un seul et même point, un étau humide autour du bloc en altitude. Celui-ci ne cesse de chanceler, s'effritant de manière inquiétante. La gravité chamboulée, fées et démons restent paralysés à plat ventre, témoins passifs – contre leur gré – du cataclysme rugissant sous leurs yeux. Cette impotence humilie les sbires d'E.N.D jusqu'au fond de leur substance fondamentale. L'univers se déploie face à eux dans l'ultime visée d'attenter à leur existence. Uniquement la leur. La muraille penche et se tord dangereusement tandis que la Nature en personne se courbe d'allégeance devant cette entité improbable. Mais qui est-elle ? Et eux, qui sont-ils, comparés à tant de suprématie ? De biens misérables créatures. De pauvres fous, suppôts du diable. Ni maître ni dieu ne régit les actes de cette Némésis aquatique. Nul ne gouverne au-dessus d'elle.

Après tout… elle est le Monde.

Toujours avachi, Gajeel guigne l'impératrice des marées, sauf qu'il ne discerne que l'arrière de sa robe fendue. Sa puissance prométhéenne le subjugue mais l'effraie à la fois. Ce déferlement gargantuesque va au-delà des capacités de n'importe quel mortel. Elle inclue. Malgré les risques, elle mobilise toute sa concentration sur son ouragan dont la vitesse augmente graduellement. Durant un instant, le métalleux la pense intouchable… jusqu'à ce qu'un ruissellement glacial imbibe sa tignasse hérissée. Zieutant le sommet du typhon, il constate avec effroi que celui-ci amorce une chute inexorable dans leur direction. Le jusant s'écroule à un débit effréné et menace de les inonder. Avant que cela n'arrive, il doit s'approcher de la souveraine tumultueuse, sinon ce déluge les engloutira tous. Se levant difficilement, il souhaite l'aborder, or des bourrasques violentes le giflent et l'empêchent de se déplacer à sa guise. Le supplice physique additionné aux conditions climatiques digne de l'apocalypse, il ne peut mettre un pied devant l'autre. D'un geste à contre-courant, il tend la main puis hurle un prénom qui se noie au cœur de la tornade. Le bocal se rempli inlassablement. Pendant qu'une vague titanesque rase tout sur son passage et s'apprête à le gober, il croit repérer le front indigo pivoter avec lenteur vers lui…

… puis disparaître.

* * *

Les paupières lourdes, la quiétude a remplacé l'anxiété. Le chaos phonique s'est changé en silence presque irréel. Accalmie savoureuse, sérénité exquise. Minute onirique. La paix l'immerge, il vogue en rythme avec les légers roulis suaves qui le bercent. Lorsqu'il recouvre ses esprits, le lieu qui s'ouvre à lui se révèle étonnamment clair. Une texture aussi indescriptible qu'agréable le baigne. C'est apaisant et… liquide ? Il examine longuement les parages. S'il suit la maigre limite du petit paradis moelleux – quoiqu'un tantinet gluant –, il en déduit que ce dernier correspond à une espèce de… bulle ? Est-il encore au sein de la spirale infernale ? Plongé en pleine confusion, il analyse la situation pour mieux comprendre. La tranquillité de cet aquarium insolite insuffle au subconscient assoupi la même harmonie qu'une poche amniotique. Néanmoins, quelque chose cloche. Le fluide paraît palpable, bien là, l'englobant de toute part. En revanche, zéro apnée, ni même une impression d'étouffement. L'eau l'étreint mais n'encombrent en rien ses poumons. Serait-ce… grâce à _elle_ ? Il n'ose le concevoir. Aurait-elle conservé autant de logique tout en agissant de façon aussi déraisonnable ? L'aurait-elle sauvé ? Il esquisse un sourire à demi.

Cette nana est dingue. Une véritable folle.

Hors de la sphère se peinturlure un bleu prononcé rappelant les profondeurs abyssales. Il s'y trouve donc toujours... sans réellement y être. Quel concept bizarre. Il ne sait pas exactement ce que se trame, il ne détecte rien de concret. Tout est trouble derrière l'écran. Par contre, ça s'active de l'autre côté, c'est sûr. Il suppute sans mal que sa partenaire se déchaîne, s'il s'en fie à la houle survoltée qui danse à sa bonne convenance. D'ailleurs, ne pas l'avoir en ligne de mire l'oppresse. Où est-elle ? Comment va-elle ? Ah ! Que raconte-t-il ? Elle se porte bien, assurément ! Espère-t-il. Parfois, de curieux reflets fendent l'espace et franchissent son champ de vision. Malheureusement, leurs contours ne sont pas assez précis afin de les assimiler à des silhouettes humaines. Ou démoniaques. Absorbé par son étude des environs, sa surdité et cécité temporaires l'horripilent au plus haut point. N'être qu'un piètre épieur ne lui convient guère. Sans postuler pour le rôle principal, il aimerait, au minimum, avoir l'occasion de fournir son aide. Il craint l'attente, elle l'angoisse. Brutalement, la collision de son navire de fortune perturbe son introspection.

Lorgnant par-dessus son épaule, il reconnaît instantanément l'incongrue crinière fuchsia de Salamander, celui-ci en compagnie de la magicienne stellaire dorénavant extirpée de sa torpeur. Eux aussi sont en sécurité, transportés par une cage ronde identique à la sienne. L'un autant que l'autre semblent un chouïa paumés. Quand les regards des deux mâles se croisent, l'enflammé s'exclame. Enfin, subodore-t-il car, d'ici, la frontière insonorisée de sa petite boule hermétique bloquent les beuglements de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'est aucunement le ravissement qui se lit sur sa tronche d'abruti. Il ne capte manifestement que dalle à ce qui se passe. Et il y a de quoi. Il a beau chercher une explication, seul son écho lui répond. Fatiguée des trépignements enfantins de son voisin, la mage aux clefs le réprimande. S'entame alors une dispute en parfaite inadéquation avec le contexte actuel. Considérer leurs trognes excédées sans vraiment entendre leur querelle arrache à l'esseulé un soupir dépité. Un authentique couple de petits vieux, ceux-là ! Désintéressé par les aboiements mutiques du duo de râleurs, un éclat différent de l'uniformité cyan attire ses prunelles vermeilles. Dehors, un fin filet, remarquable par sa surbrillance carmin, flotte avec indolence. Telle une lame, il transperce l'abîme de sa nuance rubiconde.

Celle de l'hémoglobine.

La panique se mêle à la stupéfaction. C'est mauvais ! Il doit y aller ! Il doit la rejoindre ! Il ne peut plus se permettre de tergiverser davantage. Pressé par l'urgence, il tape la bordure hyaline dans le but de se libérer, mais celle-ci se révèle moins fragile qu'en apparence. De nouveau, tout s'agite, confirmant son intuition. L'agressivité des torrents s'amplifie puis le bouscule de part et d'autre de la bulle, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. En face, son compère rosé a claustré de ses bras sa co-équipière pour amortir les assauts de l'enfant de Poséidon. Bientôt, une brèche fissure leur protection dans un broiement de verre.

L'échancrure s'étire, la cloison casse.

* * *

Soutiré à cette brève trêve paisible, le froid croque maintenant ses chairs meurtries. Les membres écartelés, les cervicales courbaturées : l'éveil est cruel. De la météo désastreuse ne persiste qu'un fond d'air moite, de même qu'une averse chaude et salée. Babines et trachée asséchées, la déglutition semble aussi compliquée qu'un couteau tranchant à avaler. Retourné sens dessus dessous, le paysage frêle paraît morose. À la place de l'ancien quartier général se dévoile un marécage verdâtre. Lui, la gadoue macule ses vêtements en lambeaux, ses chaussures trouées, sa peau ecchymosée. Même sa chevelure hirsute. Il scrute plusieurs secondes l'emplacement déchu, bouleversé par les trombes antérieurement éboulées. Une forte odeur marine diffuse ses embruns salins au gré du mistral. Désirant se redresser, ses lombaires glapissent et arrivent laborieusement à le remettre droit. À peine se tient-il sur ses guiboles cabossées que quelqu'un le hèle. Son comparse ignescent et l'envoyée des étoiles se soutenant mutuellement titubent à sa rencontre. Découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts au fur et à mesure, le premier s'extasie.

« Bordel, elle dépote cette fille ! »

En temps normal, il aurait acquiescé en raillant son interlocuteur sur le fait qu'il ose encore douter de cette vérité avérée depuis des lustres. Cependant, tiraillé par des réflexions personnelles sinistres, il ne s'attarde point sur ce genre de parole. Le sort de sa camarde le préoccupe bien trop. Il décide d'avancer parmi les ruines tapissées de mousse olivâtre, le binôme clopinant sur ses talons. La bourbe s'affaisse sous ses semelles compensées lors d'un chuintement spongieux caractéristique et particulièrement déplaisant à l'ouïe. Au cours de leur marche, de minuscules tas informes apparaissent au loin. De plus près, le petit groupe découvre le trio de Tartaros. Gisant dans la vase et rendus inoffensifs, Torafusa et Tempesta agonisent. Jappent piteusement. Quant à Ki-Su, il ne subsiste de lui que son masque absurde, ainsi que son bâton ridicule.

_Pathétiques__._ Ces ordures n'ont obtenu que ce qu'ils méritent.

À côté, les rotules enfoncées au creux du lichen, elle est là, encerclée par un halo d'un mètre de rayon d'une blancheur extrême. Immaculée. Dévitalisée. Agenouillée, muette et tremblotante, la taciturne fixe la tourbière. L'ex Phantom Lord se rapproche à tâtons, elle ne l'aperçoit pas de suite. Cette fois, son appel résonne distinctement.

« Jubia. »

L'interpellée lève le menton. Le garçon se fige, abasourdi. Les canaux lacrymaux déversent leur sodium perlé le long de sa mine estropiée. L'encre de ses yeux dégouline littéralement puis se vide. Ses orbes sont blafards. Dépigmentés. Les larmes dévalent ses joues blêmes, dont la pâleur s'accentue à chaque seconde qui fuit. Sous ses sanglots, ses cellules s'effacent. Des gouttelettes filent entre ses doigts diaphanes. Ses cheveux, également blanchissants, se fluidifient. Par-delà son aptitude à se liquéfier selon sa demande, ce phénomène physiologique affolant semble ici irréversible. Consciente de cela, ses cordes vocales s'enrouent.

« G-Gajeel… Jubia ne veut pas disparaître… »

La princesse damnée renifle, dévastée par l'émoi. Lui ne pipe mot, coi. Spectateur du même mécanisme d'autolyse, un éclat de voix jaillit.

« Hé ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Natsu, ferme-la. »

Le ton est grave. Le dénommé se tut, crispe poings et mâchoires. Devant la fatalité, Lucy obstrue sa bouche de ses paumes, réprimant ses lamentations de désarroi. L'injustice les foudroie. La faiblesse leur flanque la nausée. Quant au brun, son absence de réaction le dégoûte. Seulement, l'hémorragie incolore est incontestablement trop véloce, même pour eux. Ils auront beau courir de droite à gauche tels des dératés, ils ne parviendront jamais à ne serait-ce que retarder l'échéance de l'inévitable. Cela surpasse de loin leurs compétences. L'unique soutien qu'il peut apporter, c'est de rester avec elle jusqu'à la toute fin. Il ne la laissera pas. Il s'accroupit puis saisit délicatement sa main déjà transparente sans la serrer, de peur de la briser prématurément. Les traits de la condamnée s'estompent

« Dis-leur que… que Jubia est désolée… »

Son expression déconfite crève le cœur.

« Dis-lui… »

Le revers de la médaille est lourd à supporter. La démesure de son ambition aura causé sa perte. Le regret en sera la conséquence. Sa vie deviendra son tribut pour payer sa démence. Elle ne pourra plus les protéger, à l'avenir. Sa bravoure inspirera leur amertume future. Tôt ou tard, même l'eau vient mourir contre les récifs. Voilà que ses remous insurgés s'écrasent contre l'écueil de son audace. De ses remords, seuls ses larmoiements sont encore visibles.

Et tandis que l'œil de Neptune pleure sa fille, les entrailles de la Terre s'ouvrent tel un caveau funèbre, là où ce rideau limpide sera son linceul.

* * *

**NDA : Voilà, voilà. En espérant que cela vous sied.**

**Cette production me laisse mitigée : d'un côté, j'ai peur que ce soit trop rapide, de l'autre, j'avais envie que le rythme rappelle celui de Mashima, soit très soutenu avec huit informations à la seconde. Si vous trouvez ça un peu trop précipité, sachez que c'est plus ou moins volontaire. Après, si vous avez des réclamations sur tel ou tel point, on peut toujours en discuter. De plus, si vous avez du mal à vous représenter la dernière scène, l'image jointe à cette histoire l'illustre plutôt bien.**

**En rédigeant ce texte, j'avais envie de quelque chose d'exagéré, comme dans le manga, mais avec une fin abrupte qui se voudrait plus proche de quelque chose de "réaliste", si j'ose dire. En effet, quand on agit de façon excessif, c'est rare qu'il n'y ait aucune conséquence, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour faire un truc grandiose, Jubia semblait parfaite pour le poste. Je déteste ce que Mashima en fait : il l'a présente comme une mage bad-ass puis, finalement, il lui fait pas faire grand-chose à part la simple _comic relief_ de service. De ce fait, j'attendais un peu le moment où Jubia serait en première ligne du front... tout en sachant que l'auteur réussirait encore à me décevoir comme il s'évertue à le faire depuis plusieurs chapitres. Et j'avais raison de me méfier. En même temps, à partir du moment où j'ai pensé mon récit, il pouvait difficilement faire mieux. Avouez que mon idée dans le vrai manga, ce serait grave épique, non ? Après tout, pourquoi se contenter de faire imploser un mec quand on peut se faire retourner toute la putain de planète ?! Bon, je vais m'arrêter là car les trois quarts des fans doivent être en train de me conspuer derrière leur écran (m'en fous, vous avec déjà lu ce qui a dessus, donc l'argent est déjà dans ma poche, héhé) C:**

**Sinon, vous avez vu ? J'ai fais un OS sur Jubia sans écrire une seule fois Gr...**

**(la communication avec l'auteur suivant : "Selina", a été interrompue pour le motif : "un canard est apparu dans mon champ de vision, alors je l'ai suivi". Nous vous prions d'agréer, madame, monsieur, nos plus sincères excuses pour la gêne occasionnée et vous embrassons les plumes.)**


End file.
